Pou: Gra
Pou: Gra - to najlepsza, największa, najbardziej dopracowana gra o pou. Na podstawie Pou's Expanded Universe i trylogii pou. Prace rozpoczęte nad nią w 2018 roku. Prace przez Lloyd Studios zakończone nad nią 27.12.2019 i oficjalnie wznowione tego samego dnia przez Gid Studios O co chodzi? Wybierasz część EU/serial i grasz! i tyle! Seriale to rozdziały w grze. Po przejściu rozdziału możesz chodzić po różnych miejscach z nim związanych a także zmieniać wydarzenia z seriali Postacie Postacie można zmieniać dopiero po przejściu serialu na 100% Pou Głowna postać, grasz nim w każdym serialu. Ma 10 punktów życia. Patyczak starszak Postać poboczna. Grasz nim w SWP/1, Pou w dziuze, Pou w szkole 1 i Pou w szkole 2. Ma 12 punktów życia. Patyczak junior Postać poboczna. Grasz nim w Pou w szkole1/1. Ma 10 punktów życia. Policjanci Postacie poboczne. Mają 50 punktów życia. Sklepikarka Ma 20 pkt życia, sprzedaje ci różne rzeczy. Wojownik ze spamopedii Ma 45 pkt życia. Sprzatacz na wysypisku Ma 10 pkt życia Siostra patyczaka Ma 10 pkt życia Pakerbaker Ma 15 pkt życia Nauczyciel od polskiego Ma 25 pkt życia Nauczyciel od angielskiego Ma 25 pkt życia Nauczyciel od matematyki Ma 25 pkt życia Braktrax Ma 50 pkt życia Strażnik więzienia Ma 30 pkt życia Kazio Ma 15 pkt życia Tadzio Ma 15 pkt życia Postrach 7 cel Ma 15 pkt życia Pan Watterson Ma 50 pkt życia Antyspamer Ma 100 pkt życia Mama pou Ma 20 pkt życia Tata pou Ma 25 pkt życia Somsiad Ma 30 pkt życia Minox Ma 10 pkt życia Sklepikarka szkolna Ma 20 pkt życia Pielęgniarka szkolna Ma 20 pkt życia Starszak Ma 40 pkt życia Karol Ma 8 pkt życia Ania Ma 8 pkt życia Babcia pou Ma 30 pkt życia Braktata Ma 75 pkt życia Ziomuxn11b Ma 75 pkt życia Jacek Nowy Dom Ma 75 pkt życia Ziomall Ma 75 pkt życia Dj Marek Ma 75 pkt życia Dj Juzek Ma 75 pkt życia Rozdziały/Poziomy 1) Świat Według Pou cz.1 Poziom 1: jesz spamoburgera , twoją misja jest spamować. Poziom 2: Zapoznajesz się z patyczakiem, twoją misją jest dostać rollbacka na spamo wiki Poziom 3: Oglądasz telewizję, musisz przetrwac karę, twoją misją jest zjeść leki na czeki, które dochodza do cb w dostawie. Poziom 4: Twoją misją jest pójście do sklepu i zrobienie spamowego soku. Poziom 5:Twoją misją jest dojście do lekarza i wyzdrowienie. Poziom 6:Twoją misją jest spamowac i wykopać dziurę. Po przejściu tych 6 poziomów możesz robić co chcesz w tych oto miejscach: dom pou(nie cały), podwórko pou(bez szkopy), ulica, sklep, szpital. 2) Pou w dziurze Poziom 1: idziesz spać do dziury Poziom 2: Wstajesz, bijesz się z patyczakiem o prawa do dziury Poziom 3: Wchodzisz z powrotem do dziury i ukrywasz się przed policją Poziom 4: Eksplorujesz dziurę i znajdujesz spamoburgery z 1916 Poziom 5: Dalej eksplorujesz dziurę, jesz spamoburgery i powodujesz wybuch Poziom 6: Odnajdujesz skrzynie a w nich tony spamoburgerów i LNC Poziom 7: Znajdujesz kolejne tajemne przejście i wyjście z dziury Po przejściu rozdziału możesz dalej eksplorować dziurę i podwórko 3) Świat Według Pou cz.2 Poziom 1: Spamujesz Poziom 2: Robisz coś w domu Poziom 3: Idziesz do kosza i znajdujesz jakiś diament Poziom 4: Z diamentu budzi się żołnierz Spamopedii z I wojny spamowej, gonisz go Poziom 5: Pościg rozwija się o miasto i zaczyna się walka Poziom 6: W walce pomaga ci policja Poziom 7: Wojownik zostaje pokonany Po przejściu rozdziału możesz robić co chcesz w: domu pou, podwórku pou, kawałku miasta, dziurze 4) Pou i gry cz.1 Poziom 1: Grasz w Angry Birds i wkurzony rzucasz tabletem Poziom 2: Grasz w Cut the Rope i znowu rzucasz tabletem Poziom 3: Grasz w Subway Surfers, po stracie wszystkich kluczy musisz celnie rzucić tabletem w listonosza Poziom 4: Grasz w Clash Royale, tutaj więcej akcji bo po przegranych rzucasz tabletem, potem znowu przez chwilę grasz bo jakoś ledwo działa. Następnie musisz podłączyć ładowarkę ale tablet nie działa. Rzucasz tabletem nadał podłączonym do ladowarki co sprawia że tabelt jest cały w częściach a gniazdko zniszczone Poziom 5: Grasz jako mechanik ze Spamo Wiki i naprawiasz Pou gniazdko Poziom 6: Samodzielnie naprawiasz tablet ale on wybucha Poziom 7: Wchodzisz na komputer z Winem 2000, wchodzisz na Pounet (przeglądarka) i grasz w Shakes and Fidget. W końcu dobrze się bawisz Poziom 8: Idziesz po paysafe card za 100zł by fajnie sie grało Poziom 9: Grasz, ale pojawia się bluescreen. Rzucasz monitorem za okno a potem walczysz z policją bo jest 17 i po czasie zostajesz przez ich uśpiony Poziom 10: Próbujesz włączyć komp, naprawiasz go razem z patyczakiem ale i tak wybucha i płaczesz Poziom 11: Idziesz do miejskiej biblioteki i włączasz Margonem Poziom 12: Wkurzasz ludzi w bibliotece bo ciągle płaczesz albo cieszysz się z levelowania Poziom 13: Biblioteka cała w wodzie, a ty nadal grasz jednak komp wyybucha Poziom 14: Idziesz do komputerowni "naprawić" komputer (walisz w to ile wlezie) aż w końcu wybucha Poziom 15: Siedzisz w szpitalu bo rozpieprzyłeś całą bibliotekę Poziom 16: Robisz blog donejtowy Poziom 17: Kupujesz komp i inne rzeczy na ruskim targu za kasę z donejtów Poziom 18: Grasz w Snake'a i robisz postępy ale skuwasz i rzucasz znowu w listonosza zepsutym tabletem Poziom 19: Grasz w Pacmana i osiągasz lvl 256 a tego levelu nie da się przejść i przegrywasz Poziom 20: Walczysz z policją bo to 18, wrzucasz ich do dziury ale ostatni cię usypia i biorą komputer bo był kradzionmy oraz inne wartościowe rzeczy bo to psy Poziom 21: Idziesz do rodziców po kasę, spłacasz z niej różne rzeczy i kupujesz komputer zajebisty Poziom 22: Zaczynasz grać w Minecraft i wiesz co robić bo oglądałeś filmy z nim Poziom 23: Jesteś kompletnym nolifem i prosem w mc nawet własny serwer stworzyłeś Poziom 24: Kończysz serię Pou i gry dzięki której dostałeś aż 1000 subów Po skończeniu rozdziału możesz chodzić po: Domu pou, dziurze, podwórku, blibliotece miejskiej, kawałku miasta a także możesz grać w różne gry 5) Pou w szkole cz.1 Poziom 1: Idziesz do szkoły ale jest zamknięta i płaczesz, potem jakiś gościu do ciebie wrzeszczy i mówi że szkoła jest jutro Poziom 2: Idziesz do szkoły, uczysz się, schodzisz do piwnicy ale nie kompletnie, odwiedzasz sklepik Poziom 3: J/w Poziom 4: J/w Poziom 5: J/w ale pod koniec barykadujesz się w sali informatycznej gdy widzisz fajne komputerki Po skończeniu rozdziału możesz chodzić po szkole i się w niej uczyć 6) Pou i gry cz.2 Poziom 1: Grasz w Call of Duty, ciągle płaczesz gdy kogoś zabijesz, pod koniec cała sala jest w wodzie ale jakoś się jej pozbywasz Poziom 2: Grasz w GTA2, fajnie się bawisz ale się rejdżujesz gdy nagle ktoś cię przejechał Poziom 3: Znajdujesz Amigę i nazywasz ją Poumiga, grasz w Batman the video game i ją przechodzisz (so good skills) Poziom 4: Grasz w Desert Strike na Poumidze ale za dużo przeciwników i giniesz f Poziom 5: Grasz w Super Street Fighter II Turbo na Poumidze i ledwo wygrywasz (przypomniałem sobie właśnie że to był najlepiej oceniany odcinek PiG 2 i jestem z siebie dumny xd) Poziom 6: Idziesz sb dalej po sali informatycznej i spotykasz PlayStation 1, grasz na tym w WWF Wrestlemania: The Arcade Game i wygrywasz Poziom 7: Chcąc zagrać w Zeldę bo mówią że to najlepsza gra świata a nie ma zeldy na pc ściągasz ją z torrentów instalując przy tym albańskie wirusy, kiedy właśnie klikasz by grać do sali wchodzi SWAT, usuwa grę i wirusy a także kanał Pou i go usypia by go zabrać do sądu Po skońceniu rozdziału możesz chodzić po sali informatycznej (są w niej ukryte poza Amigą i PS1: SNES, Nintendo 64, parę maszyn automatowych oraz Dreamcast) a także grać w gry 7) Pou w więzieniu Poziom 1: Próbujesz bronić się w sądzie (w stylu Ace Attorney) ale i tak trafiasz do więzienia) Poziom 2: Trafiasz do więzienia i robisz różne rzeczy Poziom 3: Twoim kolegą z celi jest Braktrax który organizuje plan ucieczki. Razem uciekacie ale wam nie pyka i Brak trafia do Banlandii Poziom 4: Dzień 2, do twojej celi wchodzi nieszkodliwy dryblas Kazio Poziom 5: Gotujesz szpegety z beszamelem jako część obiadu dla Gideona Poziom 6: Grasz na Poumidze którą ukryłeś z Kaziem i jest funje Poziom 7: Dzień 3, jesz jakieś gówna w stołówce, pracujesz, a potem idziesz na podwórko Poziom 8: Gadasz z noobem z robloxa o sprawach życiowych (czyt. głównie o robloxie), i on ci rekomenduje robloxa Poziom 9: Ćwiczysz na bieżni i ta cię wciąga ale policjant cię ratuje Poziom 10: Kupujesz od hakera Contrę 3 na Amigę, jesz świeżaki na śniadanie, Kazio kradnie jednego świeżaka dla siebie. W nocy jest bunt świeżaków ale razem z policjantami i więźniami ich pokonujecie Poziom 11: Kolejny dzień, jesz cukierki ale Om nom ci je kradnie, i wykonujesz więzienne rzeczy, tworzysz także swój pomnik jako część pracy Poziom 12: Podczas robienia naczyń z ceramiki razem z Kaziem i innymi więźniami i dziesz do Postracha 7 cel. Idziecie z nim a on się włamuje do zbrojowni. Wybucha wielka walka ze SWAT podczas której ginie i Postrach i Kazio. Smutne :( Poziom 13: Do celi Pou dołącza Tazio który jest słaby Poziom 14: Kupujesz od tego samego hakera internet, i podczas pisania z Gidem i Lloydem ten staje się gorący i wybucha (F) Poziom 15: Więzienne rzeczy, wkradasz się do biblioteki by być na komputerze Poziom 16: Naprawiłeś jakoś Poumigę (nie pamiętam czy było to w serialu ale coś mi świta po głowie), piszesz na niej w bibliotece ale coś z niej cieknie. W końcu ta wybucha niszcząc połowę więzienia. Uciekasz szybko na podworko i spotykasz szefa SWAT o którym ymśliśz że to premier Spamo Wiki. Poziom 17: Pracujesz przy odkopywaniu ludzi z gruzu. Nagle dochodzi informacja że ty i trochę innych więźniów jako że więzienie jest zniszczone wracacie do domu. Bierzesz ze sobą świeżaka i wracasz do siebie Bonusowa misja: Grasz jako Tadzio kilka miesięcy po wydarzeniach z serialu i uczestniczysz w buncie więźniów w Szaspamie. Pod koniec wylatujesz za barierkę, spadasz kilka pięter i giniesz Po ukończeniu rozdziału możesz chodzić po więzieniu, przestrzegając jednak reguł więziennych (wykonywanie pracy, strawianie się na jedzenie itp.) 8) Pou i święta 9) Pou i wspinaczka 10) Pou w szpitalu 11) Świat Według Pou cz.3 12) Pou w szkole cz.2 13) Świat Według Pou cz.4 14) Pou i gry cz.3 15) Pou i wielkanoc 16) Świat Według Pou cz.5 17) Pou u babci 18) Pou i koniec Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Work In Progress